Neptune
Neptune is ... Neptune Sign http://www.alwaysastrology.com/neptune-in-capricorn.html "Neptune in Capricorn is reserved and refined, especially in areas related to control, power, fame and success. They dream of wealth and power, even if they don't quite know how to attain it. They can use their imagination to put just about any idea to practical use and turn it into money. Capricorn Neptune is serious and likes to think things over. They have the ability to concentrate on anything that happens, so they can solve any problems that occur. Detail work is something they usually excel at. On the other hand, they may tend towards melancholy, secrets and deceit. When they get this way, they want to shut themselves away from the world. Capricorn Neptune may be a bit conservative and traditional. They reflect on spiritual matters, and are inspired by the Great Masters of art, music and literature. Many become cynics or critics. They may be accused of not having enough compassion. They like to be in authority. Their only problem is getting reality to work as they think it should. They may envision a system that runs smoothly, is responsive to the needs of all those involved, and that promotes on merit. It can be frustrating for them to deal with the harsh reality instead." Neptune House https://cafeastrology.com/articles/neptuneinhouses.html "When trying to understand some of the effects of Neptune on the affairs of the house that Neptune occupies, it is helpful to think of the following example: if two people have decided to split the cost of an item, and that item is five dollars, what would they do if nobody had any coins? The Neptune person would insist on paying three dollars, and let the other person pay only two; and the Neptune person would insist that the other individual never pay him back. This is a simplistic example, but it is illustrative of the character of Neptune. Wherever Neptune is in your chart, that is where you cut others a better deal than you do yourself. This, obviously, doesn’t always have to do with material goods. You cut others slack, often at the your expense, in this area of life; you are trusting and idealistic." "So, if Neptune is in the 6th house, the native may easily gloss over the details of managing day-to-day affairs. Perhaps the person has adopted a philosophy that life means more than just sticking to routines, making lists, and organizing bills to pay. Another real-world manifestation of this position is the tendency to give in to co-workers, or to not take credit for one’s own hard work." http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-neptune-in-the-6th-house/ When Neptune is placed in the 6th house of a natal chart he indicates a troubled everyday reality. This placement is a difficult one, creating a rather careless person with many difficulties structuring his life. He should be very careful not to become prey of mischievous individuals that choose victims in order to use them. As the 6th house is ruling employment, Neptune can bring periods when the native does not care about being employed or working in unstable jobs without a formal contract. Indeed, such a person might not be the best choice for any employer; a person with this natal placement is usually unreliable and daydreaming instead of working. The liquid nature of Neptune is not the best for organizing any 6th house affairs; he will always be rather chaotic in his work, frequently late and complacent. As Neptune is ruling substances, being positioned in the 6th house is rather dangerous for drug users. In case that Neptune has even one difficult aspect falling on him, the native should totally abstain from anything that makes his mind blurred. The best advice for someone who has this natal placement is to organize his daily affairs by making lists. There is a definite need of structuring his reality, as the Neptunian energy is too flexible and foggy. What is needed is some steady rules to support his everyday actions and responsibilities, otherwise his life will be a constant havoc that only another person would be able to change. Neptune in the house responsible about serving others will usually give a passive role to the native. ... This is something difficult to change, but can be handled if the individual learns to say no and put borders between him and the world around him. Serving others is not a bad thing; nevertheless one must be wise to choose whom he will serve and not just allow everyone take advantage. In case that this happens, we are talking about some kind of a spiritual prostitution, where anyone is allowed to use the native. Of course, this can be seen only when Neptune is really badly aspected, usually by 3 or even more planets. This condition though, may also indicate mental disorders of some kind. Discovery http://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/HistTopics/Neptune_and_Pluto.html Astrology of Discovery "Our chart for Neptune's discovery is calculated for 10 p.m. GMT, September 23, 1846 in Berlin, Germany. This is a most remarkable horoscope in many ways. First, this is the conjunction of Saturn and Neptune! This conjunction clearly shows the manifestation of the new planet through the reality of Saturn. Note that Saturn also strongly aspected the newly discovered planet in the Uranus chart! We also have the Moon again in the mystery sign Scorpio. Neptune is retrograde in the discovery chart, as Pluto will be in its discovery chart. It seems apropos that these two planets (Neptune and Pluto) should be found retrograde in their discovery charts since their levels of manifestation are almost always through unconscious rather than direct sense-experience. The remarkable conjunction of Saturn and Neptune forms a Yod pattern, or Finger of God, along with Pluto and Mars. Mars in Virgo as the focal point describes the process of mathematical calculation that led to deliberate discovery."http://stariq.com/Main/Articles/P0000271.HTM References Category:Astrology Category:Astronomy Category:Natal Astrology Category:Planets